Discorded Hetalia
by jigglysinger
Summary: After spending so long in Limbo, Discord has discovered the power to jump demensions... and has found a new universe where he can spread his chaos. (Takes place before MLP;FiM Season 3)
1. France

"And I thought old Equestria was boring."

Discord wandered about the multiverse alone and newly freed. Not too long ago, he had found another way to escape his new prison; as it turns out, while in Limbo he was able to spiritually escape his incased physical form. However, with those six element bearers still around and now resistant to his influence, he decided it was time to look for a new universe to improve with some chaos. He's been to, so far, the Full Metal Alchemist universe, in which he was almost shot down with guns and missiles, the Glee universe, where he couldn't STAND all of the random song numbers, the Pokemon universe where all he got was bombarded with metal balls, and now he's just left the Twilight universe, which he has now named the "BLAND AS WONDER BREAD" universe.

"If I ever find ONE MORE vampire," he said to himself, "I'm burning the whole universe down!"

He hasn't found anything worthwhile yet… but something tells me that's all about to change.

"Oh what are you talking about, narrator?"

Huh? How can you hear me!?

"Hello; my name's Discord. Looks like we haven't met."

… Point taken. Well, I think you're in more luck than you think.

"What makes you say that?"

At that moment, Discord noticed a glimmer of light below him in the vast void. Curious to see what it was, he approached. When he got there, he found a blue planet. He recognized it's appearance right away; Earth. He's seen it several times throughout the multiverse, but each one was different. What did this one have that the others didn't?

"Why are you saying things as they happen?"

I'm a narrator; it's my job!

"Job?" he asked, "How much are you getting paid?"

Well, this is a fanfiction so… nothing.

"Doesn't sound like a good job to me, little miss-"

Just look down at the planet!

"Oh fine!"

Discord peered into this Earth to get a closer look. As he looked, he saw what looked like the normal planet earth, but this one, as always, had one distinct feature that separated it from the rest; THIS one had several other people that seemed to represent the many countries, islands, states, and cities on the planet. Each one had a certain personality and history that coexisted with the  
planet itself. This was the Hetalia universe.

"My, my…" Discord said, "This planet already is chaotic alone… I like it!"

Knew it. Perhaps this planet could use a little "level-up" in chaos. Discord flew down to see what he can do. He landed in the continent of Europe. This continent had the most continents in it; he can start up here. Now who should he corrupt first? Or should he skip to the chocolate rain?

At that moment, he noticed one nation walk by; he wore a blue and red military uniform with a cloak. He also had long flowing gold locks, and slight stubble with blue eyes. He looked like a walking target! But what did this country have that Discord could work with. Thankfully, Discord is invisible to most people in this universe, unless he wants people to see him. He tapped a finger on the man's head. In an instant, his memories and personality began to be seen by Discord. He saw everything about this country.

This country was the French Republic, otherwise known as France, or Francois Bonnefoy. Amongst his fellow nations he was considered a sexual deviant, as well as a bit of a coward at times. He's held a long-time rivalry with England, and is an older brother to Italy. Even without Italy, he considers himself as an "older brother" to most of Europe and the world. His most prominent feature, from the looks of it, is his love. He'd love anything and anyone who he considers beautiful.

Love… a dreadful bond… and yet, so easily separated. Discord could make use of this. He quickly flew ahead to put his plans for France in place.

France hadn't noticed Discord, as he was simply on his way to visit England. True the two of them had been rivals since childhood, but that didn't stop him from visiting him every now and then. Perhaps today he'd decide to be less of a, how you'd say, "total dickhead" for once? Still, he couldn't help but feel a strange presence, like something not of this world. That was when he saw something reflecting sunshine up ahead of him on the ground. Resisting the blinding glow, he approached to find a hand mirror. It was one of the most beautiful hand mirrors he had seen, with a perfectly reflective mirror, and a crystal-like edge and handle. He picked it up, looking into his reflection. What was such a beautiful thing doing out here in the dirt? As he brushed off the dust from the ridges, he heard a strange voice.

"Hello, France," it said to him. It was like a beautiful maiden speaking to him. France's eyes darted about, before focusing once again on the mirror. The mirror no longer held his reflection, but rather, an image of true beauty. The mirror showed him the image of a woman, with long flowing golden locks of hair, limped blue eyes, and wearing a dress of the most shimmering and radiant of hues. It was love at first sight for France. His heart was beating at an enormous rate, and a smile came across his face.

"Ma Belle!" He said with joy to the woman, "Who must you be?"

The woman spoke back in her beautiful, almost hypnotic voice, "My name is Belda Belle. Thank you so much for finding me."

"How could I not help a lovely lady like you?" France spoke in his most elegant French he could muster.

"What are you doing here, though?" Belda gave him a curious look.

"I was on my way to a… well, I suppose you could say friend," France answered, "why?"

"Friend?" she seemed rather confused, "England never seemed like a friend to me."

How did she know she was on his way to England's? France was getting a little confused.

"How did you know I was visiting England?" he asked her.

"My question to you is why you are visiting him," she replied, "when he clearly hates you?"

"Hates me?" France seemed rather shocked. True, the two of them were rivals since childhood, but he couldn't think of England straight-up HATING him. "Why would you say that?" He asked Belda.

"Isn't it obvious? Has he ever ONCE returned the love you show him?... Albeit not much?"

France thought about it for a second… Belda did have a point. He did take him into his home after that 100 years' war, even though he could've instead chosen to kill him and take his land. True it was as his servant, but still, he took him in. And yet he never once thanked him for even sparing his life. Not to mention he did kill Joan...

"Well… okay, I get your point. But why does it matter if England hates me?"

"Oh, it's not just him," Belda told him, as if she were talking to a child, "It's everyone. No one likes, nor loves you, France."

"What!?" France looked flabbergasted, "That's preposterous!"

"It sounds that way, but it's the truth."

"How do you know?"

"I have heard what they say about you… listen.."

At that moment, France began to hear voices. Some of them were other countries, others were of ordinary humans. But all of them were saying things France didn't want to hear…

_"Has anyone seen that France fellow? He had better not be getting in trouble!"_

_ "Tell me about it; that France guy just creeps me out!"_

_ "W-What's FRANCE doing here!? Hide me!"_

_ "And I hate… France, too!"_

_ "France gives up without a struggle!"_

_ "I thought maybe we could… bond over our mutual hated for France!"_

More and more voices spoke, telling France all the same; that the world hated him. France's face seemed to grow pale. How could this be? Everyone hated him? How could they?

"B… But… Surely little Italy still likes me?"

"Italy Veneziano?" Belda had a sickening grin on her face now, "He was an Axis; if he truly loved you would he have gone against you? And he even defeated you once, right?"

"B-but…"

"If you don't think I'm telling you the truth… then take a look…"

This time it was a single voice France was hearing; Italy's…

_"B-But France, I don't want to become French territory…"_

_ "I did it! I beat Big Brother France!"_

_ "France… stay away from me!"_

_ "Heheheh… that idiot France still thinks I love him?"_

France's face had gone stark white at this point. Everyone - even ITALY, his own brother, hated him. This had to be a trick! But… the voices… they sounded so real… At this point, he was beginning to believe that Belda was telling him the truth.

"Y… You're right… they… they all hate me… even ITALY… my own little brother… HATES me…" France sounded heartbroken.

"Then what shall you do?"

Suddenly, Belda's image faded, showing another image; a series of swirling colors; green, yellow, blue, all of which began to repeat in France's gaze. France's eyes were locked on, until his colors suddenly started to go grey.

"I… If I cannot have love…" France said, "… then I shall hate instead! England will be the first to feel my wrath!"

The mirror suddenly disappeared from France's hand, but he seemed to have forgotten it. Without another word, he continued on the path to England's house.

Up in the air, Discord applauded. That worked even better than he thought!

"You know… maybe this world will be more fun than I expected… don't you think so narrator?"

I suppose…

To be continued…

"'To be continued'?"

This is just the first segment.

"You mean there's more!?"

That's what it means. Anyways…

**To be continued…**


	2. Japan

The phone rang at Japan's desk. Japan picked it up and held it at his ear.

"Moshimoshi?... Ah, hello Germany... Huh?... What do you mean 'acting strangely?'... What!? France wouldn't behave that way! … H-HE WHAT!?… Hai, I'm on my way!" Japan hung up.

Germany had just told him that France had tried to break into England's house with a sword. According to his description, France appeared to have an intention on killing him. Japan wasn't very familiar with France, but he knew that France wouldn't normally act like this. Japan got his coat and headed out of the house. It was a chilly day at his home.

Japan, or Kiku Honda, had always been known as an "honorable" nation. He had teamed up with Germany and Italy during World War 2 against the Allied forces. Nowadays, while he left his fighting days behind him, he has been shown to be a successful nation, if a bit strange. He has been good friends with several countries, notably America and England, and very humble. Most of all, he was responsible, so he didn't think twice when he got off the phone with Germany to head to the World Conference Hall as Germany insisted.

He didn't expect a piece of paper to be blown into his face. The minute he removed it and held it in his hand, he noticed the Japanese writing on it. It was in an old style that he hadn't seen for quite some time. What was this doing out here?

"Look to your left," the note read.

"Look to my left?" Japan reread outloud, turning his head. "What does that mea-"

He noticed something he never thought he'd see. A katana was embedded in a large boulder. It's blade was made of perfect jewel Tamahagane, the hilt was bronze with a tight leather and silk grip. It was practically a work of art! Japan's mouth was ajar, and his eyes grew wide. That was when a voice called out to him.

"Welcome to your lucky day, Japan," it told him, "You've found the one thing that could rival me for sheer power… what do you think? You like?"

With those words, a familiar swirling pattern appeared in Japan's eyes, as he was lured into a slight trance.

"Hai… I do…" Japan said, approaching the blade, his hand reaching for the hilt.

Suddenly, he jerked his hand away. He can't distract himself; he needs to get to the World Conference Hall first! The rest of the world needs him! And besides; the blade will probably still be there when he got back…

"But… but…" Japan froze in place, he looked back at the katana. There it was; a sword in a stone. Then the thought came to him; it's the most powerful sword he had ever seen.

It might be gone later! This might be his only chance to get it!

"I WANT IT NOW!" he shouted. And with that he turned a light grey as he ran back, grasped the hilt, and with all of his strength, pulled the blade out of the stone. He could practically feel the power of the blade itself surge in his arms. He suddenly got the sudden urge to go try this blade out for himself. The rest of the countries can take care of France on their own; he had to try this out!

"I told you it'd work, narrator," Discord said with a chuckle.

Well, okay, this one worked. But I'm telling you sooner or later someone's not going to fall for your tricks.

"And how would you know that?"

Honey, there are a couple of people that are pretty damn dense.

"Well there are always the dense ones, but I'm pretty sure there isn't anyone here that dumb… and don't call me Honey!"

Whatevs… damn, this chapter's short…

**To be continued…**


	3. Canada

Discorded Hetalia

Canada

"What ze hell is wrong with the world today!?"

Germany was holding a world conference along with some of the countries that still hadn't been tainted by Discord. Of course, France wasn't there, Japan hadn't shown up yet, Ukraine and Belarus were hiding along with Poland, and the micro nations and Prussia had all left to try to fight this new disaster themselves.

"Dude, I got here as fast as I could!" America said, heading for the head of the room to begin, "Alright everyone! From what I've gathered, some of the countries have totally gone insane! France had attempted murder on England and several other countries, Japan's gone missing, and the area's going to hell! I say that we-"

"HOLD UP!" England interrupted, "I know what you're going to say, America, but this is a bigger danger than you think."

"What are you talking about England?" North Italy asked.

England stood up, taking out a sketch. "I've spotted the creature that's been corrupting the world."

"Creature?" America was confused, "Oh wait; don't tell me this is one of your fairy friends!"

"No it's not, America!" England lashed at him, before laying the sketch on the table. The creature was anything like the rest of the world saw before; it had a horse's head with a goat's beard, a horn, and an antler. It's body was a long torso, it's forelegs an eagle claw and lion paw, with one feathered wing and one dragon wing, it's hind legs a goat leg and lizard leg, and a snake tail.

"This is a draconequus; it's a creature with a horse's head, and a body made up of body parts of other creatures. It's been said that these are capable of nearly godlike powers… This one appears to be quite the sadist, and I believe he's the one behind the changing of our friends."

"Isn't that a little farfetched of an idea, England?" China asked from across the room.

"I wish it were."

"Alright!" America stood back up, "I'm not sure if England's right or not, but I do know that the world's in big trouble! I say we all throw our ideas together and see what we come up with! I'll go first! I say we go with plan alpha! Italy, you'll take France's part since he's unable to, England-"

"What!? I'm NOT going with plan Alpha, America!" England sent a fiery retort.

"How about we just surrender?" Italy was waving a white flag. His brother Romano merely facepalmed next to him.

The rest of the meeting went as well as most of the world meetings did, that is until…

"WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIT!" a quiet voice shouted. The entire room turned to look at Canada, aka Mathew Williams.

"Canada? When did you get here?" America asked.

Canada's face went a bit sour at that remark. "I've been here the entire time… anyways… I have an idea…" he started, "W-What if we were to split up into groups? If England's right, then this creature could appear anywhere."

"WAIT!" America shouted, "I have an idea! What if we all split up into groups!?"

"But that's what I-"

"Good idea, America!" England said, "This creature could appear anywhere!"

"Oh, maple…" Canada muttered to himself. The bear in his lap looked up at him.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"I'm Canada…"

Soon the rest of the room cleared, until Canada was the only one left, still sitting in his seat.

"And to think I had a chance to finally get them to notice me…" Canada spoke after a few minutes of silence. He was, probably only next to Sealand, the least noticed or remembered of the countries.

"Oh don't be so surprised, Canada…" a menacing voice echoed in the conference hall, "They wouldn't notice you if you were on fire…"

"W-Wha!?" Canada shot up from his seat, "Who's there!?"

In that moment, Discord appeared right in front of Canada. Canada froze in that moment; he immediately recognized him as the creature in England's sketch.

"YOU! Y-You're the one behind all of this, aren't you!?"

"Don't be like that, Canada," Discord said in a calm voice, "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Discord, embodiment of chaos and disharmony… and yes, I am the one who has been improving your friends."

"IMPROVING!?" Canada shouted just above a whisper, "You turned France into a monster and God knows what you did to Japan!"

"What makes you think I did something to Japan?"

"Well I never saw him here today!"

"Now, now. No need to yell, Canada."

"How do you know my name!?"

"How?" Discord said with a smile, "It's because I am your friend, Canada…"

"My… friend?"

"Yes, Canada…"

"… H-How do I know you're my friend and not trying to trick me?"

"I've noticed you for once, haven't I? How many people actually notice you without mistaking you for your… "brother"?" Discord asked, before snapping his fingers. A pink cloud appeared out of nowhere as Discord materialized a glass in his hand and holding it under the cloud. The glass filled from top to bottom with a brown milky liquid, which he offered Canada.

"… Is that poisoned?"

"Oh come now, I'm not THAT bad," Discord reassured Canada.

Canada gingerly took the glass and took a sip of the liquid… chocolate milk. Not poison, thankfully.

"Ummm… thank you?"

"You're welcome! Now… may you answer my question?" Discord reminded him.

Canada thought for a minute… it was true; most countries either never notice him, don't remember who he is, or at worst mistake him for America. Even his best friend Cuba has gotten the two mixed up, and his loyal bear Kumajiro kept forgetting his name… or was his name Kumakichi?

"Not many…" he finally answered.

"Exactly!" Discord said, "So why do you still try to help them?"

"Well… I… I don't know; I have to! It's not like I have much choice!"

"Well… what if I were to give you one?..."

Canada was curious. He knew he wasn't supposed to trust this… creature. It even admitted to him that it was the one who changed France… but he seemed to know so much. Plus, the chocolate milk was good.

"I… I'm listening…" Canada said, sitting back down, still drinking the chocolate milk.

"Well, I can get you noticed around here. In fact, you'll be the most well-known country here!" Discord began, "And all I want in return is some information… specifically about that brother of yours."

"America?..." Canada seemed reluctant. He didn't want to rat out information to the enemy, especially not his own brother.

"Why do you even care about him? Chances are he'll blame someone else for this, and everyone else will agree with him won't they?"

Canada pondered the thought. It was true. No one would notice this, nor even care. They'll probably blame someone else, most likely Russia. And Canada hadn't really forgiven him on for several incidents.

"Well… okay… I'll tell you what I know..." Canada decided.

"Ohh goodie!" Discord said, summoning a pen and paper.

Canada proceeded to tell Discord about America's history, starting with the American Revolution back in 1776, and continuing. Discord listened intently, becoming increasingly intrigued. Perhaps America would make a good little right-hand man. Now, however, there was still the means of how.

"A-Anything else you need to know?" Canada asked.

"Just one thing… does he have any… weaknesses or perhaps issues he's working with?"

'Where do I begin?' Canada thought.

"Well, let's start with the basics; his current issues?"

"GAH!" Canada jumped, "H-How did you-"

"I probably should have mentioned I can read minds," Discord explained.

"Well… probably the biggest issue," Canada stated, "is that… he's in severe debt right now."

"Severe? Like how severe?" Discord asked.

"$16 billion and still rising."

"Interesting…" Discord felt like he could use this to his advantage, "That should be all I need… but before I go… can you hold still?"

"Um, sure…" Canada said.

"And also, hold that bear of yours."

Canada picked up Kumajiro from the table.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I've told you several times Kumakichi," Canada said, "I'm Canad-AH!"

Canada was suddenly lifted up into the air in Discord's tail.

"W-What are you doing to me!?"

"Just providing my end of the deal, Canada…" Discord placed a hand on Canada's head, placing him under a trance. Then he squeezed Canada and Kumajiro together. In an instant, Kumajiro fused into Canada. Then, Canada began to transform. His hands and feet were replaced with large bear paws, his blonde hair bleached into a platinum color, and his teeth became sharp and jagged. Once it was over, in place of Canada was a half-human-half-bear creature, which Discord dropped to the floor.

"Well, that was more fun than I thought," Discord said to himself, watching the transformed Canada depart from the room in bloodlust, "Now, let's see what I can do about that brother of his…"

** To be continued…**


	4. North Italy

"You're kidding me, right?"

No, I'm not. It actually exists.

"Your types are insane. And that's coming from me!"

Always be wary on the pages of . You never know what you might find.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

… Huh? ! Oh crap, the chapter's already started!

"Yes it has."

Why didn't you warn me!?

"I figured I'd wait for you to notice yourself. So, what do I do today?"

Well, lemme check this script… Ah!

"What is it?"

You're corrupting one of the Italy brothers; Northern Italy to be exact.

"The pasta freak?"

Yup.

"Wasn't I going to that America person?"

Well we're passing him on the way, so I guess this is just for kicks.

"Good enough for me!"

Best of luck.

"Pffft. I don't need luck. I can work this guy under my thumb without even trying!"

I doubt it. In case you haven't noticed, Veneziano isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the closet.

"Oh come now, you're underestimating me."

No, YOU'RE overestimating. Honestly, I doubt you can break this guy without cheating.

"Now that's just plain doubt. This'll be as easy as shooting fish in a barrel."

You wanna bet on that, Discord?

"That depends… how much?"

Hmmm… How about this; for every country you have to cheat on, you owe me a dollar.

"Deal!"

And speak of the devil, close by was the ditzy half-of-a-country. He was in his usual blue uniform and had a white flag with him. He seemed rather lost.

"Where did Germany go?" Italy spoke to himself, "I swear that he was just right here."

He was traveling down this road with his friend Germany, but he forgot that Germany had to leave to find Prussia. Discord looked at him with a sickening grin, seeing this as a good opportunity. "Well, Little Miss Narrator, it's time to show you how wrong you are," he said as he disappeared.

Italy didn't notice Discord at all, instead slipping on the soapy road.

"Ve, this is actually kinda fun." He said to himself, getting back up and onto the pink ground.

That was when he saw an unusual brown kitten walk up towards him. The kitten had a brown body, grey head, yellow front paws, one green paw, one black paw, and a red tail. Its eyes were red with yellow corneas.

"Hello there little kitty!" Italy greeted, not paying heed to the kitten's unusual look.

"Hi Veneziano," the kitty greeted back, "It looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friend, huh?"

"What? Germany? No, I'm sure he's trying to find me right now!"

"But he left you to find that white-headed brother of his, didn't he? Don't you remember?"

"Prussia's a good friend, too! I'm certain they won't be gone long!" Italy said with a smile.

"But what about your brothers? What's the blonde one's name… France?" the kitten continued to interrogate him.

"France? I bet that was that draco-something England told us about!"

"And Romano? Wouldn't he have tried to find you?"

"Oh, Romano's always been kind of a dick," Italy replied.

The kitten began to show a hint of annoyance.

"Well it must be upsetting to know how stupid and weak they think you are! After all, didn't you once defeat the Ottoman Empire when you were younger?"

"Oh, it doesn't upset me at all! I AM weak and I appreciate their understanding! And who's the Ottoman Empire?" Italy failed to notice the kitten's eye twitch.

"W-Well, it must burn you up that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?" the kitten was beginning to let go of his innocent façade.

Italy thought about it for a second before responding, "Not really. In fact, I'm lucky to have such good friends and family for them to-"

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" the kitten suddenly exploded, shapshifting into Discord.

"YOU! Y-You're that draco-thingy! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! SOMEBODY HELP!" Italy panicked, waving his white flag.

Discord didn't waste time, and poked Italy's forehead, instantly putting the bumbling country into a trance and causing his colors to mute.

"You've become far too silly little boy! It's time that you started to be serious!" Discord stated, "AREVARDECHI!"

Discord disappeared in a flash of light, leaving behind Italy. Italy remained still for some time, before a familiar voice pulled him back to reality.

"Veneziano, what are you doing here!?" Romano stated. Romano was in his tan uniform as always with an uzi strapped to his back. "It's dangerous out here, you-" Veneziano suddenly turned around to him; he didn't have his usual happy disposition, or even his scared face. Instead, there was an angry look. It was like looking Germany in the eyes ten times over.

"What are you looking at?" Veneziano said in a threatening tone.

"N-NOTHING!" Romano replied, genuinely frightened.

"You'd better not be…" Veneziano threatened before storming off, leaving Romano frightened and confused.

"What happened to you, Veneziano?"

… Well?

"What?"

You cheated, just like I told you, Discord. Now pay up!

"Fine! Here!"

Woohoo! I'm getting paid! ^_^

**To be Continued…**


	5. America

Now things were starting to just go crazy around America. Everywhere he looked, not only were countries changing, but the environment was going insane! Animals were mutating, plants were exploding, the ground was turned into pink and blue checker patterns, and the clouds were turned into cotton candy and were raining chocolate milk!

… Okay, admittedly, that last bit wasn't too bad, but still!

And now America was lost. He should've known better than to leave the meeting on his own! It was starting to look like he was just going in circles.

"Didn't I just pass that… floating giant purple tree?" America asked himself, looking at said tree.

America finally threw his hands up in the air in frustration, "WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME DIRECTIONS!?"

"I could help you with that."

"Oh thanks-" America turned around… to find himself face-to-face with Discord, "GAH!"

"Hello," Discord greeted him.

"YOU!" America shouted, "You're that freaky thing England talked about!"

"Yes I am!" Discord continued, "And I've been looking for you America…"

"Looks like we've gotten to the end quickly!" America boasted, "It's time I defeated you, O Lord of Darkness, for I am the hero who shall smite you!"

My god that was lame, even by your standards, America…

"Now now, that's just mean," Discord said, "I'm no Lord of Darkness; you can call me Discord… or Master… or Master Discord."

"I would never address you as my master in a million years! Now put 'em up!"

"Hey hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves, America! I'm only here to give you a message!" Discord said, before dodging a punch from America.

"I've got a message for you, too!"

America continuously attempted to land some sort of blow to Discord with punch after kick, but alas, Discord dodged each one with little effort. After some time, America stopped, bended over and panting. Discord didn't even seem remotely tired.

"Really, Narrator? Leaving out the fight scene?"

I'm terrible with fight scenes. Leave me alone.

"Ah well… anyways, where was I?... Ah yes. Are you done yet, America?

"O… Okay… it doesn't look like I can hit you…" America said with heavy breaths, "But no matter! I won't lose to you!"

"How can you say that? Can you even… afford it?" Discord said with a sneer.

"What are you talking about?" America tilted his head.

"I've heard a little bit about your debt… and I'm willing to give you an offer."

America felt a little chill down his spine, "Who told you about my debt!?" he shouted, "It was Russia, wasn't it!? I knew that commie bastard couldn't be trusted!"

Discord chucked, "Now now, America, let's not delve into that, shall we?... Where was I? Oh yes."

Discord snapped his fingers, and a large sack of cash appeared in front of America. America's eyes widened with surprise, and his jaw dropped.

"It's at least $16 million, America. This kind of money is not easy to come across."

"Dude…"

"And this can be YOURS… on one condition," Discord stated, "Abandon your friends and become my right-hand country. What do you say?"

"Dude, are you SERIOUSLY thinking that just because you put 16 mil in front of me means I'll just join you!?" America said, shocked and appalled.

He has a point, Discord. Just because you put the money he needs to get out of his debt in his face means he'll ditch his friends.

"I wasn't finished, Narrator."

Hmmm… okay. Go on. o.o

"I wouldn't turn away my offer like that if I were you, America," said Discord, "There is one more thing you should know about."

"You can say or do what you want, Discord!" America stated, "I'm not ditching the others; I'm the hero!"

"Listen closely, America," Discord said, "This is important!" Discord circled around America, reciting a familiar favorite rhyme,

_"A weighty choice is yours to make,_

_The right selection or a big mistake,_

_If the wrong choice you choose to pursue,_

**_The foundations of home will crumble without you…_**_"_

Isn't this the same thing you did for Rainbow Dash?

"This is a different universe, right? And did you forget the cash reward?"

No, but… never mind. _

"Augh! I hate riddles! Just give it to me straight!" America said.

"Very well…" Discord said, snapping his fingers, "Have a look for yourself at what'll happen!"

A large, white 5-point star appeared in front of America out of nowhere. America recognized it from his own flag. America peered closely at the star, seeing a vision in the stark whiteness. He saw compete utter destruction. The Statue of Liberty had crumbled at collapsed into the sea, and New York City was a blazing wasteland of what it once was. No building was undamaged, and no human appeared to have survived. That wasn't all, though; he saw Mount Rushmore crumble away, towns and cities leveled... his home was being destroyed!

America stared slack-jawed, and his eyes now wide and showing familiar swirls of color. "NOOOO!" he shouted, "Y-You can't! You can't!"

"Can't I?" Discord said, "I still have that $16 million, too, you know… so here's your choice, America; you can take the money and leave Europe, thus becoming my loyal servant… or continue aimlessly wandering this world and let your home be destroyed… your choice."

America's face went pale. If he stayed here and tried to help the other countries here, he'd doom his own country to the apocalyptic destruction he saw. If he took Discord's offer and saved his home, he'd become Discord's dragon… a villain; something America was completely against becoming. He was completely torn.

Discord, noticing America's apparent impasse, decided to give him a little nudge. He stroke his cheek with the back of his lion's paw, making America's color's slightly fade.

Hey! That's cheating, Discord! .o

"I'm just giving him a small nudge, that's it!"

Pay up, Discord!

"Come on! I went through the whole thing, didn't I?"

Just pay up!

"… I'll give you a quarter!"

Deal!

Anyways… ah yes.

America finally blinked after what almost felt like an eternity. He looked back at Discord, thinking about his deal. Europe needed him… the WORLD needed him…

… but right now, his own home needed him more. He knew what to do.

"I'll do it… Master Discord," America said, almost with a hint of disgust.

Discord gave a huge grin. "Perfect… now, let's get this to the bank, shall we?"

"We shall."

… Huh, this was actually pretty serious. Even I'm kinda shocked.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Narrator... I already know what we're going to do next."

We're? Since when was I part of this?

"Since the beginning; you showed me this world in the first place, and up till now I've been going soft… it's time to bring out the big guns."

Oh really? Well, let me have a look at the next chapter… let's see…

… ! … Oh god… no… I-I can't! I just can't!

"You can… and you will…"

… T… T…

"What's that, little miss Narrator?"

…

**To be continued…**


	6. Prussia

… I really don't want to do this… I just can't... t-this is just too… CRUEL…

"You have to, Narrator; it's YOUR job, not mine."

This seems like it's going to far… m-maybe we should stop right here, okay? Maybe call it quits?...

"Are you KIDDING? It'll be a hoot!"

"Do it, Narrator… just do it."

America, you're not… of course you wouldn't help; I almost forgot you're a villain now… And frankly that uniform and hat don't suit you, even if you're…

"This is my disguise. You know this. Why are you obviously trying to stall us?"

…

"Don't think you can stop me either way, little miss Narrator."

Fine. I'll do it… but I won't like it…

"Much better… now if you're done moping, start the chapter."

"Hello?" Prussia called into the house, "Spain, are you here?"

Prussia had just arrived at Spain's house. Having gone with the micronations to fight Discord's forces, Prussia had gotten separated from the group. He was hoping to find his three friends, Spain and France, to get help, but France obviously wasn't an option, and Spain was nowhere to be found.

"I need help," Prussia said to himself as he took out his cellphone. He dialed his brother's number and placed the receiver to his ear, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello? Who is this?" a voice answered from the other end.

"Germany! It's Prussia!"

"Prussia! Where the hell have you been!? I've been looking all over for you!"

"I went off with Sealand and the others. We got lost. I just got to Spain's house, but he's not here! Have you seen him?"

"I'm afraid I haven't."

Prussia felt as if he needed to ask something "Is it true that France tried to kill England?"

"I'm afraid so, Prussia," Germany answered.

"Why? France wouldn't do that!"

"Well, Japan wouldn't have blown the meeting off over a stupid sword, either."

"JAPAN DID WHAT!?"

"It's true. Me and Italy went over to his house to make sure nothing happened, but he was too fixated on this sword to even give us the time of day! Where are you now?"

"Spain's house, just like I said."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

There was a beep on the other end as Germany hung up. Prussia put away his phone and sat down. Things just got worse at every turn. First, Gilbird flies off to God-knows-where, now all of this!

"Mein Gott… it's times like this I miss the old days…" he said to himself, reminiscing of when he was still a country. He was once one of the most powerful countries in the world, but he just… disappeared one day. Things don't last forever, do they?

"I do too, Prussia," a familiar voice suddenly spoke.

Prussia almost jumped; he hadn't heard that voice in hundreds of years. Not since his glory days. Prussia turned his head to look behind him. The human he saw there was wearing an old blue and red military uniform Prussia himself once wore. He had a captain's hat, grey hair, and blue eyes. The man's name came to Prussia in an instant; King Fredrick II.

"Old Fritz!"

"Yes, Prussia, it's me," the man replied with a warm smile on his face.

"B-But how are you here!? You've been dead for centuries!"

"In the wake of Discord's appearance, I've been revived," Fritz explained, "and I'm here to help you."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Prussia said sincerely. Fritz was the greatest king and leader Prussia had; no one had come close, and he was the greatest friend he ever had.

"I am happy to see you again as well, Prussia."

"And now I'm certain we can get through this with you back!"

Fritz smiled at him, placing a hand on Prussia's shoulder, "Listen closely, Gilbert. I have a plan."

_Some time later…_

"You certain this will work, Fritz?" Prussia asked, standing at the top of a large hill.

"I'm positive, Gilbert," Fritz replied, next to Prussia.

"How do I look?"

Prussia stood in his old military uniform. It matched the uniform Fritz wore. Whenever Prussia wore this, he always felt like he was the most powerful country in the world.

"Powerful," Fritz said, "And with a powerful country is a powerful weapon."

Fritz took out a case and opened it. Inside was a glowing double-edged sword. Prussia gasped at the sight of it.

"This is an enchanted blade from my world," Fritz explained, "A blade worthy to be wielded by the county I've come to know and rule…"

Prussia picked up the blade, feeling the power of it coursing up his arm as he held the hilt.

"It's the most powerful blade in existence," Fritz continued, "And as far as I know the one thing that can cut Discord's forces down to size… are you ready?"

"I was born ready, Old Fritz!" Prussia said proudly.

Fritz and Prussia both turned around, seeing below an entire army of disfigured animals and humans. All of these have been transformed through Discord's power, and as it seems, they're beyond saving.

"I wish you the best of luck, Prussia," Fritz said.

Prussia charged down the hillside to the crowd of mutants, sword in hand. In an instant he was swinging at the crowd with the sword. Left and right he saw Discord's forces fall at the blade. As he tore through the crowd, Prussia felt an old feeling going through his veins; the feeling of being on top of the world. It had been YEARS since he felt this good. His old friend was back, he was fighting Discord; he felt like nothing could POSSIBLY go wrong!

After what only felt like a few minutes to Prussia, he had cleared Discord's army.

"I… I did it!" he exclaimed, panting. He turned back at the fallen army… to see it still standing like nothing had happened. His eyes went wide with shock.

"Ze hell!?" he shouted, "What's this!?"

The angered army had its eyes on Prussia. It charged at him, Prussia had his blade ready, but it seemed to do no damage.

In a sudden flash of light, the army disappeared. All that was left was Fredrick II.

"Old Fritz!"

"I suppose I had asked too much of your abilities, Prussia…" Fritz said.

"What happened there!? I was wiping the floor with them!"

"I probably should have mentioned this; the power of the sword you have in your hands reflects the power of the user; it cannot be stronger than the one who wields it," Fritz explained.

"What do you mean?"

"If those creatures were completely unharmed like nothing had happened…"

"A… Are you saying I'm not strong!?" Prussia said in disbelief.

"Not anymore," Fritz answered, "You used to be a powerful country, Prussia, but hardly anyone even remembers you existed. You've disappeared like the Holy Roman Empire before you."

"No!... You're lying!" Prussia couldn't believe that this was Old Fritz; the only human he ever considered a friend.

"Aw, perhaps I'm being too harsh… after all, there is one thing you've managed to succeed at," Fritz said, "You're completely invisible. It's come quite naturally to you."

**_"NO!"_** Prussia was on the run. He continued to run until he found an entire crowd of people. He continued running, but was about to crash into one young woman. He seemed to phase right through her as if he were a ghost!

"Are you alright!?" he asked. The woman simply walked through him like she didn't see him.

"Come on! One of you has to hear me!" Prussia yelled.

He tried everything he could to get the crowd to notice him. Not a single person there seemed to pay him heed. Exhausted, Prussia collapsed to the ground. No one would notice him crying. He didn't exist. He was as useful as a dead corpse in the world.

"If I have no more purpose…" Prussia asked to no one in particular, "… then why am I still alive?..."

… oh no…

"Prussia!"

Germany had been searching high and low for Prussia for ages now. He had just arrived at the borders of Spain, but Prussia was nowhere to be found. He even checked Spain's house, but he wasn't there either. He couldn't have disappeared, could he?

Then he noticed a crowd of people crowding around… what looks like someone. Fearing the worst, Germany ran over and pushed through the crowd. As he got to the middle, his worst fears were confirmed true; Prussia was lying down in a heap, and his colors had turned completely unnaturally grey. Prussia appeared to still be conscious, as his eyes were still open and he was breathing, but the expression on his face was of absolute despair. Germany brought him up onto his knees.

"Prussia, what happened to you!?" Germany asked.

Prussia didn't answer, and only stared at Germany blankly.

"Prussia, it's me! Germany! Don't you hear me!?"

It looked as if Prussia couldn't and didn't even care.

"Prussia!" Germany shook him, "Snap out of it! Prussia!"

Germany felt his voice breaking as tears stung his eyes, and he felt his colors fading from despair, "… Gilbert?..."

Germany slowly broke down into tears, "No… not you too…"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" a voice laughed from above. It was Discord, "That was the best one yet! I didn't even NEED to trick the blonde one! You've truly proven yourself, America."

America floated beside him, still wearing the illusion of Old Fritz.

"Thank you, Master," America said, the illusion fading, "What should we do next?"

"Hmmm…" Discord thought to himself, "What's the nearest continent?"

"From Europe? That would be Asia."

"I say we go there! Spread out a bit."

"Yes, Master Discord," America replied.

The two of them took one last look down at Germany, still trying to get some sort of reaction out of Prussia, but to no avail. They departed East towards Asia.

… What have I done?...

Prussia… Germany… I'm sorry…

**To be continued…**


End file.
